fifthgearfandomcom-20200214-history
Series One, Episode Five
Summary Part One Tiff Needell reckons that the term "supercar" seems to be misunderstood as a V8 in a typical-looking sports car. He then shows the viewers a "real" supercar - the Pagani Zonda S - a car with "aggressive, outlandish looks, exquisite design and detailing", a 7.0 litre Mercedes-Benz AMG V12 engine with 550 horsepower, and an enormous price tag of £298,000. It was created by Lamborghini employee Horacio Pagani, as a tribute to his friend, Juan Manuel Fangio. Needell compliments the performance: its zero to sixty time is just three seconds, and it can do more than two hundred miles per hour as its maximum speed. He then explains that the car is made out of carbon fibre, and has fairly good luggage space. He also admits that the Lamborghini Murciélago, which he tested in the first episode of the series, disappointed him for "lacking innovation on the inside"; yet he finds the Zonda's interior more stylish and creative. He also says that although very few will get to drive, let alone own it, it will be a car of one's dreams - and it has special driving shoes that come for free - made by the Pope's personal cobbler. In a car park, Quentin Willson states that in the 1980s, the car supermarket industry became tired of selling Rovers, Fords and Vauxhalls, and decided that they needed BMWs. Twenty years later, BMWs became popular in car supermarkets, particularly the 3 Series E36 model, which one can now buy for just over £2,000. In order to prove that he's being honest, he shows them a 1992 J-reg model which he actually bought with 94,600 miles on the clock and full service history for £2,500. Taking it for a drive, he admires the remarkably mint interior, and warns the viewers that if they want to buy a similar model, they should not buy modified models, or models that are white or blue in colour, and models which have dealer stamps in the car's service book. They also must ask when the cambelt was last changed - if it hasn't been changed for the past 20,000 miles, then it can stop working. Willson finishes that despite being slightly flimsy, it is "one of the best driving, best handling, sports saloons in the world". Vicki Butler-Henderson talks about the Concorde: the loudest, fastest commercial jet in the world. However, she adds, there is a car which is "sixteen times louder": a modified 1988 Volkswagen Golf, Great Britain's loudest car. She then tells everyone why the car is loud: it has no rear seats, and has four amplifiers and fourteen milk-flake batteries in the boot. She talks to owner Paul Coughlan, who says that he wanted to break the record for Britain's loudest car, regardless of the Sound Pressure Level in the United Kingdom. She explains that two loud cars are put together to find out which is the loudest in a competition, and the loudest one is the winner of the competition. Event organiser Simon Breach explains that the competition can go worldwide. Due to the floor being partially made of concrete, Butler-Henderson explains that the car weighs over three hundred tonnes, and the main speaker, with a CD player attached to it, is placed outside of the car, plugged into the fuel tank. Butler-Henderson concludes that the car could bring a new meaning to the word "subsidence". Part Two New presenter Tom Ford shows the viewers the new Honda Jazz, which he thinks of as a "cross between a nude and a Japanese cartoon character". He explains that it has a very large luggage space for a small car, and the fuel tank goes just under the seats, he admires the dashboard, which is "full of cubby holes", and the car's 1.3 litre engine which can do nearly 50 miles to the gallon. He explains that the Jazz can do things that can "put larger cars to shame", and is an "authentic big little car". Adrian Simpson explains that there are many ways to look cool, one of which is to buy an American truck. He talks to BBC disc jockey Tim Westwood, who owns a Ford Econoline and a GMC Yukon, the latter being his daily driver. He explains that when he's going to a party with his crew, he uses the van, and his next want is a GMC Denali, which "makes Ben Johnson look like Bo-Peep". Westwood explains that he's going to get his third joint - his word for car - later in the year. Simpson says that he likes the GMC so much that he'll consider buying an American truck himself. However, he says he's still British, and in Britain, "you don't need a sledgehammer to crack a nut". He then gets into his Mini pickup truck and drives off. Presenters Regular presenters * Vicki Butler-Henderson * Tom Ford ''(uncredited) '' * Tiff Needell * Adrian Simpson * Quentin Willson Guest presenters * Simon Breach * Paul Coughlan * Tim Westwood Crew Cameramen * Darren Cox * Alan Duxbury * Barrie Foster * Tim Schofield Sound editors * Andrew Chorlton * Tim Green * Rob Leveritt * Andy Morton * Benedict Peissel * Paul Taylor Editors * Mike Bloore * Keith Brown * Brian Watkiss Titles * Burrell Durrant Hifle Composers * David Lowe Production team * Jon Bentley (producer) * Kulvinder Chudge (production co-ordinator) * Karen O'Donovan (secretary) * Debbie Vile (production manager) * James Woodroffe (assistant producer) Researchers * Phil Churchward * Patrick Collins Executive producer * Richard Pearson Notes * First appearance of Tom Ford, although he was uncredited. Category:Series One episodes Category:2002 episodes